Murasakiiro No Hoshi
by hokuala2
Summary: Summary is to long to fit here so its inside. Warning: Fem!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Bloodline!Naruto, and Good!Kurama. Updated weekly. Pairings will be voted on. Rated T for swearing and(maybe) gore. NOW DEAD! ANYONE CAN TAKE!
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkai, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, to bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **"Kurama Talking in mind"**_

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **Short Chapters for a little bit sorry!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _After the Kyūbi attack_

Sarutobi sighed as he looked down at the baby in his hands that was currently trying its hardest to grab onto his beard. He had looked down at the child in pity. She would grow up hated, scorned, and ignored. He would have no choice but to give her, her mother's maiden name for her protection. When she finds out, she'll most likely hate the old man who was planning to keep her own parents names away from her.

"Uzumaki Misaki." He chuckled as the baby stopped her advance on his beard to look at him with bright sapphire eyes. She child giggled as she flailed her arms before clapping her hands together. Sarutobi then pulled out a plush fox that was the size of the baby. She gave a gurgling sound as she reached for it, a pout was on her face when he wouldn't give it to her.

"Now, now, Misaki. Time for bed," The old Hokage gave a hearty laugh as he set the baby in her crib before he gave her the fox. She instantly took her and snuggled herself into its plush body. She fell asleep instantly.

The old man sighed as he shut off the light in the nursery before he closed the door behind him. However, he failed to see the shadow slither through the open window.

* * *

He looked around the small nursery in hate. He despised this village and everyone in it, but, he came here for a reason.

Instantly he spotted what he was looking for. The baby. She was sleeping soundly with a large fox plush in her arms. Already, he could tell who her parents were. Her small gruff of golden blonde hair made it painstakingly obvious who her, father was. And her chubby cheeks reminded him of a certain redhead. A perfect mix of them both.

He smirked. Both of this child's parents had bloodlines. And if they were mixed… A long lost Kekkei Genkai would return. It was far more powerful than the Sharingan. It was far more rare as well. Like the Byakugan, it could see only chakra points, but nothing more, and like the Sharingan it could copy almost any non-bloodline there was. But it wasn't good with Genjutsu, however, it worked perfectly with Fuuinjutsu.

The Byakugan and Sharingan could not be mixed. It was a simple fact. Though, when the Uzumaki and Namikaze blood mixed, it created the Murasaki No Honō. Due to the fact that the Namikazes had died out before the Uzumaki, the Kekkei Genkai was long forgotten.

This child could even learn all of the elements and master them! With the Uzumaki longevity, she would be the perfect vessel. He just had to mold her right.

He grabbed the sleeping baby, leaving her fix plush behind, and cradled her next to his chest before he jumped out the window at fled the village.

"She's _mine_ now…" He chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Ten years later_

 _Outside of a hidden lab_

"Alright everyone. Hokage-sama has found one of Orochimaru's hidden labs, here. He sent us on this mission to destroy the lab and find any survivors. Cat, Boar, you two together, "Said two nodded. "Lizard, Rabbit, you are together, Weasel, your with me." The silver haired ANBU said in a commanding tone. The six turned to look at the lab once.

"Hai, Dog!" They chorused before the three groups disappeared into the lab.

…

"Dog…" Weasel spoke of as he dropped the man he had just killed. "I sensed a chakra spike down the hall. It could be a survivor."

Dog nodded before the two dashed down the hall. Another chakra spike went off from the other side of two large red doors. It had Kanji for _Kyūbi_ on both doors.

"Let's go." Dog said in a low tone as the two burst through the doors.

"W-what the hell is this?" Weasel stuttered. Weasel _never_ stutters.

In front of the two was a large test tube; around the tube was endless sedative drugs and other sleeping drugs to keep someone or something unconscious. Even some multi layered Genjutsu scrolls were scared around on the tables. Both of the ANBU's breaths hitched at what was _inside_ of the test tube. It was a _ten year old girl_. She was floating in some kind of green liquid that looked like it had chakra in it. She was hooked up to multiple wires and an oxygen mask was in her face. She was a small, petite thing. She had _very_ long golden blonde hair that looked like it ended at her thighs, though; it was hard to tell as it moved in the water. She had a somewhat chubby face and her cheeks had three black whisker-like scars on them. She wore a simple white baggy tank top and white shirts that ended at her knees.

"This can't be…" Dog whispered as he looked over a clipboard with documents clipped to it. He was flipping through the papers and the air around him turned icy. "So this is where she disappeared to…"

"What is it, Dog?" Weasel asked as he walked over to the masked ANBU. The man just held up the clipboard and the Raven haired ANBU read aloud.

 **Subject Fox**

Age: Ten Years Old.

Birth Date: October 10th

Parents: Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato

Kyūbi No Kitsune's Jinjchūriki

Holder of the long lost, Murasaki a Kekkei Genkai that rivals the Sharingan and Byakugan.

Was taken from the village of Konohagakure (Had to edit this because it was wrong(5/1/16)) eight hours after birth. Trained to at least mid Jounin level. Has _very_ high tolerance to poisons and sedatives. Can easily tap into the Kyūbi's chakra at will. Does _not_ know how to deal with teamwork. Believes the mission is always first.

The next Vessel.

Weasel finished. His eyes were wide as he looked at the small blond child. Dog had already fished her out of the test tube and held her in a bridle style.

"Hokage-sama needs to know of this." Dog said as the two ran through the blood stained halls. Once they were outside, they saw Cat, Boar, Lizard, and Rabbit waiting for them.

"Sir, who is that?" Lizard spoke up as he motioned to the small girl.

"When we get back to the village. This is something Hokage-sama _needs_ to see." Dog said as he motioned them to go.

* * *

 _Konoha_

Misaki opened her eyes slowly, only to be assaulted by white. Where was she? The blondes eyes adjusted to the light as she looked around. She was in the hospital. Not the lab? What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was being taken off somewhere with Kabuto. Where was she now?

" _ **Kit. Shut up… Your thinking is giving me a headache."**_ Kurama grumbled from inside of her head.

' _Well do you know we're we are?'_ Misaki sighed in her mind as she sat up and looked out the window. There was a large and beautiful village.

" _ **We are at Konoha. The home of the red eyes I told you about. Seems someone found you and saved your ass."**_ The old fox said with slight surprise in his voice.

' _Should I try and run?'_ She asked as she removed the wires from her arms and stood up. She was in a normal hospital gown and it was _not_ comfortable. _At all_.

" _ **Well they could know about your eyes. I say go for it."**_ The beast nodded-or she thinks he did-in agreement as the small girl walked over to the window and opened it and was going to jump out when the door to her room opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice deadpanned. Misaki yelped as she whirled around to see two people dressed in black and had mask enter the room. One wore a Dog mask and the other wore a Weasel mask.

"Umm…" The small blonde squeaked as she unconsciously activated her bloodline. Her eyes swirled into a dark purple-sapphire color, her pupils turned white as a ring circled around it with five six pointed star like shapes spinning around the pupil and through the white ring slowly. (the stars look like this *, she has five of the figures that circle her pupil like the Sharingan, and she has a ring that goes through the stars. You already know the colors) She saw their fingers twitch and she knew that if she did anything hostile, they would attack.

" _ **Kit! Calm down! Your Bloodline is up!"**_ Kurama warned.

Misaki blinked a few times and sighed. She rubbed them a few times and felt her chakra disappear from them.

The blonde took a step back away from the two scary people. Well they weren't as scary as Orochimaru but they were still creepy.

"Ah I see you're up." A new voice said and the two masked people moved aside. And old man in white and red robes. He wore a hat that Kanji for 'Hokage'.

"Umm… Why am I here?" She muttered softly as she glanced back at the window, thinking of an escape plan.

"Well would you want to stay at that lab?" The old man said with a somewhat serious look.

"N-no…" She mumbled and the old man smiled.

"Good! Go get changed and I will talk to you at my office!" He said right before he walked out of the door, the two masked people following him.

* * *

 **There end. Ok vote for pairings please! Btw I did this _all_ on my phone so chapters might be short for a little bit.~**

 **Bai~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkai, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, too bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama.

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _"Kurama Talking in mind"_**

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **Short Chapters for a little bit sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

She couldn't believe it. She could not and would not! They were making her join the academy and get _Genin_ team! She was Jounin level! And she did _not_ work with teams!

* * *

 _Flashback Start_

" _Umm… So what exactly am I going to be doing here?" Misaki asked as she put her hands on her hips are stared at the old man behind the desk._

" _Well, you're going to the academy, then you're going to be placed on a Genin team." The Hokage said with a smile and the blonde's jaw dropped._

" _Are you serious?! No! I don't work with teams! And I_ know _I have at least Jounin skills!" Misaki yelled as she threw her hands into the air. The old man gave her a look that clearly said 'don't-argue-with-me'._

" _You need a team to advance in the ranks, Misaki." The man said in a serious tone as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde._

" _Fine!" She growled as she stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Misaki sighed. She had a stoic face on, not showing any emotions, and her eyelids were only half open, giving her a lazy look. Though inside of her mind she was having a talk with Kurama.

' _Would they kill me if I kill my Genin team when I get one?'_ She asked in a dead serious tone.

" _ **Most likely."**_ The fox snickered as Misaki checked herself over in the mirror. She wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt, over it was a dark grey blue baggy long sleeve strapless top at started just above her growing bosom and ended a few inches below her hips and it had a light grey blue obi around her midsection. She had white mini shorts that stopped at her high thigh so she could move easily. She had black fingerless gloves, black shinobi sandals and had knee high light grey blue leggings. She really hoped there were no perverts in the academy.

' _Neh, neh~ remember what happened when I put on this outfit in front of the old man? I could've sworn he got a nosebleed.'_ The small blonde snickered. She may be short, but for a ten year old, she had a great figure.

" _ **Tch, you could kill someone by nosebleeds when you're older."**_ The fox huffed and Misaki had a sinking feeling that he was enjoying it.

' _Maah, maah, let's head to school before we're late.'_ The small blonde huffed as she grabbed her bag.

" _ **Why do you keep saying 'we'?"**_ Kurama asked in a sceptical tone.

' _Because I'm going to do this~!'_ She said in her mind with a cheery tone before she bit her thumb and her hands flashed through hand signs. **Summoning No Jutsu!** After a puff of smoke came, a normal sized blood red fox appeared.

" **I hate you…"** The fox growled as it jumped onto the small blondes shoulders and made itself comfortable.

"Love you too~!" She giggled a tiny bit before heading out of the door. She was, however, aware of the ANBU -masked people as she found out a week ago- following her.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, why couldn't he just stay home and have his Aniki teach him? It was _much_ better than this. His stupid rabid fangirls were fighting and screaming about who was going to sit next to him(Sakura and Ino). That was until Iruka-sensei showed up.

"SHUT UP!" The two girls froze and so did the rest of the class. "Good! Now today we have a new student. Before you ask, she didn't flunk or anything. She just came to Konoha a week ago. She has been submitted in by the Hokage himself, so she better be treated well! Any questions?" A few hands went up. Mostly fangirls. "Yes?" He pointed to Kiba

"Is she smart?" He asked with a tilted head and some of the class nodded with his question.

"Very smart. The only reason she is here is because she needs a Genin team. Anymore questions?" He asked and Kiba raised his hand again. "Yes Kiba?" He pointed to him as irritation dripped from his tone.

"Is she cute?" He questioned with a cheeky grin. Sasuke mentally groaned at his question until he saw the look on the older man's face. A red hue touched his cheeks before he coughed.

"W-Well you can come in now!" Iruka called out. The door opened to reveal a _very_ pretty girl. She wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt, over it was a dark grey blue baggy long sleeve strapless top at started just above her growing bosom and ended a few inches below her hips and it had a light grey blue obi around her midsection. She had white mini shorts that stopped at her high thigh. She had black fingerless gloves, black shinobi sandals and had knee high light grey blue leggings. Her hair was a golden blonde color and it reached down to her lower thigh, her fluffy bangs framed her face. She had bright sapphire eyes, thick golden eyelashes, and three black whisker like marks on each cheek. She also, had a blood red fox hanging off her shoulders. Though, she had a bored and lazy look in her face.

"This is Uzumaki Misaki. She came to Konoha, like I said, a week ago. Could you introduce yourself please? Likes, dislikes, and hobbies." The teacher smiled at the small girl, only for her to give him a bored look.

"You already heard my name from him," She pointed to Iruka, "My likes and dislikes you will learn if you're on my team, my hobbies are Fuuinjutsu." She finished with a snort. "Where do I sit?" She asked with a yawn.

"You can sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand please." The man said as he motioned to Sasuke who raised his hand. His fangirls were pissed and there was even very weak killing intent coming off Ino and Sakura. The blonde just plopped down next to the raven and rested her head on the desk and used her arms to block her head.

' _At least she's not a fangirl.'_ Sasuke thought as he watched her carefully. She seemed to be asleep but he knew she wasn't because her ears would twitch every so often. His fangirls shot glares at her every three seconds. This was going to be a loooong year.

* * *

Misaki strolled outside of the classroom. Kurama was following her with a lunchbox in his jaws, he had a grin on his face as well.

" _ **You're sharing this with me right? I know how good your food is since they didn't cook for you back at that hellhole."**_ Kurama said through their seal so he didn't scare the kids.

' _Yeah, yeah. Your can have_ half _. Half, not all, half. Got it?'_ She snorted in her mind. She remembered the last time she made food for _both_ of them and the stupid old fox ate it _all_.

" _ **Yeah, whatever! Let's go eat!"**_ The fox said through the seal once more, but barked and ran ahead to a nearby shady tree. Misaki just sighed and strolled after him. Though, she heard a yelp. And it wasn't Kurama's. When she got to the tree she saw a boy with a pineapple hairdo laying under the shade of the tree and Kurama was on top of his stomach.

"Could you get your fox off me please?" The boy said in a lazy tone as he popped himself up on one elbow.

"Ah, sorry. Kurama, get off the poor boy. Your weight is crushing him." Misaki snorted as she walked over to the tree and sat down next to the trunk. Kurama snorted before he stalked over and crawled onto her lamp and held up the lunchbox for her to open. "I know, I know. Calm down." The blonde sighed as she opened the lunchbox and took out chopsticks. The pineapple haired boy shot a curious glance at them that Misaki caught. She turned to him after she gave Kurama a piece of meat. "You want to try?" She offered.

The boy nodded lazily as he crawled over to him. She held out a piece of meat for him and he ate it greedily. "This is good." He praised as he watched her lazily eat a few pieces before he fed the fox.

"What's your name anyways?" She asked as she held out food for him again. He took it.

"Shikamaru," He replied after he swallowed the food. The blonde gave a tiny smile as she went back to feeding the three of them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkei, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, to bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **"Kurama Talking in mind"**_

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **Thank you for the Reviews! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **Short Chapters for a little bit sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Graduation Exam_

Misaki sighed as she walked out of her bedroom. It had been a full year since she came to the village and almost everyone hated her because of the Kyūbi. Well all the adults except the Shinobi clans.

The small blonde looked around her apartment. She had a big bedroom, a decent bathroom, and a living room with the kitchen only blocked off by one wall. All in all, it was better than the lab. Though, she did have to put up seals to block out angry villagers and such. The only ones who were allowed in was the old Hokage and her. Unless she invited the people in, no one else could enter.

Misaki looked at the clock on her kitchen counter. 7:10 am. She had twenty minutes to get ready. Mentally she groaned before she walked into the bathroom and stripped off her nightgown. Once in the shower, she let the warm water travel down her smooth skin like a river. She only took ten minutes, but it felt like heaven to her. She had put in her normal clothes, only this time she had a black kunai pouch around her left thigh and a brown pouch on her lower back.

The now twelve year old jumped out of her window and headed for the academy, via roof tops.

* * *

When Misaki reached the academy she was a few minutes early. She dodged all the fangirls and _her_ fanboys. Thank Kami she had perfect stealth skills. When she entered her class, she climbed the stairs and sat next to the lazy genius-Shikamaru. He gave his famous lazy smile as a greeting and Misaki gave him one as well. The Uchiha then walked in with his rabid fangirls following him. The looking his face clearly showed annoyance. Misaki turned to Shikamaru and leaned into his ear.

"I bet you not even half of them will make Genin." She whispered to him and he snorted a soft chuckle.

"I'm not going to bet with you. You have crazy luck and I don't feel losing and having Kiba rub it in my face. _Again_." He said with boredom dripping from his tone like rain.

Now it was Misaki's turn to snort. "Please, it's more like I just know when and where to place my bets." She responded with a shrug.

"More like your just supernatural." The blonde looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her desk. His fangirls glared at her, and her fanboys glared at him. "You win every bet you get in." He pointed at her before he walked around and sat next to her.

"I just know when and where to bet." She pouted as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah right," The two boys chorused.

"Ah, whatever…" Misaki snorted as she leaned back into the chair. These two were the only ones she ever talked to, the others were just to noisy for her taste. Then, the classroom door opened to reveal Banshee #1 and Banshee #2. Or known as Sakura and Ino,

"SAFE!" They both yelled as the stumbled through the door. They looked around the room before spotting Sasuke and running up to him. "Sasuke-kun!" They squealed till they got sight of Misaki.

"Get out of my chair Baka!" Sakura hissed at the blonde haired girl. Said girl looked unaffected.

"Your chair?! That's my chair!" Ino howled as she too then turned to the golden blonde. "So move it Misaki!" The platinum blonde's voice dripped with venom. Misaki could have sworn she saw Sasuke cringe.

"Looky here Pinky, Porky. _I_ was here first. Sasuke sat next to _me_. So why don't you go sit somewhere where I don't have to hear your annoying voices." The golden blonde snarled as she let out some KI. The two girls ran to the far end of the classroom and Misaki let a tiny smile grace her lips. Iruka then entered the class with the other teacher Mizuki.

"Alright class! Let's start!" Iruka called out as he used his clipboard and motioned it to the classroom door.

* * *

The Taijutsu and Written test were extremely easy for Misaki. Well for the written test, the blonde just asked Kurama for the answers after he made her swear never to summon him unless is was an emergency. Now she had to make a Bunshin. Her worst skill. Thank kami she learned the Kage Bunshin or she wouldn't be able to graduate!

"Alright Misaki, can you show the **Bunshin** , and **Henge** techniques?" Iruka asked as he held a pen and clipboard. While Mizuki just watched with a glint in his eyes. He probably thought she would fail.

Misaki did the **Henge** perfectly. Then when she did the **Bunshin** Jutsu she switched one of the signs to **Kage Bunshin**. Three clones appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good job! Take your headband and wait with the other graduates please!" Iruka smiled as the small blonde picked up a dark navy blue headband and tied it around her neck before she left for the graduates class.

When she entered she instantly saw Shikamaru talking to Choji. They were best friends and they hadn't talked in a while so, she went over to a window seat and sat down with a yawn. Then Iruka came back in and started his little speech about how we need to be early the next day to meet their Jounin-senseis. Misaki just shrugged it off after the speech and went to her cozy little apartment. Though, she was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Hey, how come you did sit by me today?" He asked in a lazy tone but the blonde could tell he was curious. She just shrugged.

"Well, you haven't talked to Choji in a while so… Well I thought you'd want to spend more time with him." She sighed as she kicked a pebble.

"Well, let's go watch some clouds for now. There's still daylight and you owe me for not bringing me food like I asked yesterday." He pointed at her before he started to walked off to the hill they usually watched clouds at. Misaki trailed after him with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as she walked next to him. The only reason they were really friends was because they both liked quiet and Misaki liked to make him taste new foods she made. The only reason she talked to the Uchiha, now that was a different story, he only talked to her so he could get away from his fangirls. Though they did share lunch once or twice, she found him to be a little arrogant at times. She even said it to his face and he just ignored it. Never has she felt the urge to throw one of her peers -besides Ino and Sakura- through a window. Though, another thing was on her mind. Her ANBU guards seem to stop following her. Now she didnt think it strange since she had become a Genin now, but she couldn't help but feel bothered.

While Misaki was going through her thoughts, she never noticed they were at the hill and bumped into Shikamaru.

"Ack! Sorry, I was thinking about stuff." She sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"No problem. Come on, you can think all you want now that we can watch clouds." He said as he pulled her down onto the grassy hill. Misaki laid on her back, as did Shikamaru. The two watched the clouds but Misaki could feel herself drifting off into sleep. However, the blonde didn't notice the three figures in the shadows as she let the blackness of sleep take her.

* * *

The three figures watched as the blonde girl and Nara heir fell asleep. They had taken the mask of ANBU, Lion, Bear, and Bat. It was far harder to get into Konoha, but it was worth it.

"Set up the multilayered Genjutsu and sedative drugs. We have to make sure she doesn't wake up." One of the figures said to the other two. The one with the Bat mask set up the sedatives while the ones with the Bear mask got close enough to start the Genjutsu.

The three then pocketed their headbands and on the metal plate showed the sign of Iwa.

The Bear masked nin nodded and the Bat masked nin moved in. They took out a syringe and stabbed it into the blondes neck, injecting the sedative. The masked nin did the same to the Nara boy before they turned to their companions.

"We're good." The fake ANBU said as he grabbed the blonde and rushed into the shadows. The other two tied her up before the biggest of the three -the Lion masked nin- slugged her over his shoulders and took off into the forest, via trees.

* * *

 _Hokage's Office_

"Hokage-sama!" A Weasel masked ANBU said as he appeared inside the office, via window.

"What is it Weasel?" Sarutobi said, not looking up from his papers.

"Cat had found three ANBU dead. Lion, Bear, and Bat. Later we had found Nara Shikamaru on top of a hill. We took him to the hospital and he would up and hour later but… He was asking about Uzumaki Misaki, saying she was there with him. It seems that… She has gone missing." The young man said as he folded his hands behind his back. He was tense.

This time the old man looked up. "What?!" He bellowed "Take every ANBU team and _find_ her! If she was taken to another village it would be disastrous! Search the whole village! Even the forest! Find her!" He yelled as he stood up and slammed his hand on his desk. _'Damn it!'_ He thought before he called one of his guard after Weasel left. "Call the Shinobi council! Tell them it's an emergency!" He called and he felt one of the guards leave.

* * *

As Sarutobi entered the meeting room, he heard the clan heads mummer and whisper to each other. Asking questions about the meeting or about why the ANBU were running around the town.

"Hokage-sama." The Jounin commander- Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, spoke up. The other clan heads stopped their gossip and turned to the old Hokage with all of their attention.

"Why have you called us here, Hokage-sama?" Inuzuka clan head, Tsume, asked with one of her brows raised. The old man sat into a big chair at the end of the table before he began.

"One of the ANBU, Cat, had found Nara Shikamaru on top of a hill inside of a forest in the village. We had taken him to the hospital since he did not respond to Cat. We learned he had been drugged and quickly removed it. It seems Uzumaki Misaki was with him as well… and we don't know where she is currently located. The drug that kept young Shikamaru down was strong enough to keep a Jinjchūriki down for a week. If it was not taken out of him quickly then he would still be under and we would not know of Misaki's disappearance till tomorrow. Now it seems Misaki has been kidnapped." Sarutobi said with a weary tone as he placed his elbows on top of the table and gained a serious look. "Whoever took her may know about her Kekkei Genkai and her 'tenant'. We must find her at all coast! If our enemies know about her already _and_ was able to take her down with her talent, means they wanted her bad."

The whole room gasped at the old man. If that girl was taken and used against them, it would be disastrous. Only the shinobi council and the ANBU who found her, know of her Kekkei Genkai. It worked very well with seals due to both of her parents clans being clans born with far more knowledge of seals than others. If they forced her or if she chose to work with the villages enemies, she could bring down the seal that protects the village.

"But the only person who knew was Orochimaru. And us. Who would've taken her? Orochimaru wouldn't come so soon." The Hyuuga clan head spoke up.

"That's why I have sent ANBU to find her as fast as they can. Hakate Kakashi was sent out as well with his ninken." The old man gave a weary sigh as he looked out of the window. Kami only knows if they could get her back in time.

* * *

Kakashi hissed as he jumped through the trees with his dogs. He had found Uzumaki Misaki's scent and there were three nin mixed with it. He told the ANBU that the trail led through the forest and they were most likely trying to get out of fire country as fast as possible. The ex-ANBU still remembered when the old Hokage told him about his sensei's daughter's disappearance, the man had sent out ANBU for at least a week before he gave up, thinking she was already out of fire country.

When Kakashi had found her, when he was still an ANBU, he visited her a few times when he was off duty. She had the same hair as Minato-sensei and the same face as Kushina. She was a perfect mix of both and anyone who wasn't an idiot could see who her parents were.

Now she saw missing _again_ and it was up to him and the ANBU to find her before she was taken once more.

Kakashi felt the presence of at least four ANBU appear behind him. The silver haired Jounin stopped along with his dogs.

"Kakashi-san." A young voice behind him spoke as soft tapping was heard on the tree branch. Kakashi turned to see his old ANBU squad.

"They are just ahead Weasel-san." The ex-ANBU said as his dogs poofed away. The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Kakashi could only hope they got the Misaki in time.

* * *

Itachi inwardly sighed. Didn't the girl have ANBU guards? He knew it wasn't the ANBU that were murdered so then where were they? The were there to keep something like _this_ to happen, the ANBU captain thought angrily.

The raven could sense the three shinobi and Misaki up ahead and picked up the pace. He and his squadron landed high in a tree but close enough to see the small group. A large man was jumping through the trees with the young tied Jinchūriki over his shoulder. Two other shinobi were flanking him as they jump through the trees with the ANBU following them.

Itachi motioned his squadron to attack. The young Uchiha pulled out a sword and attacked along with his team. The three nin jumped away from the ANBU as they attacked and pulled out kunai. The large man with the Jinjchūriki jumped away from the two smaller shinobi.

The raven nodded at his team to attack. One darted forward and slashed at the enemy. The kunai and sword clashed together before the two jumped away from each other. Two more of Itachi's squad attack and distracted the enemy while Itachi himself went after the large man who still had the small blonde draped over his shoulder like a bag. At least a mile or two away from his squad, the large man stopped.

"I never knew they would send so much people after this girl." The man said in a deep voice as he placed the small girl on the branch, he back leaning against the tree trunk. "I knew she was important but never knew by this much." The man smirked as he drew a kunai.

Itachi was glowering behind his mask. Did these people know why this girl was so special? Or were they just sent here because of what she holds? The raven raised his hand that held the sword and went to strike. The man however had different plans. The enemy **Shunshin** ed behind the raven as went to stab him. However, Itachi blocked the blow just in time.

Their little game lasted a few minutes until the ANBU captain got the drop on him and left a large gash through his chest.

Itachi picked up the small blonde and headed back to Konoha while his team took the two other shinobi, that were alive, to T&I.

* * *

 **(Update this because a few things I didn't put in)**

 **Pairings for Misaki:**

 **Sasuke: 1**

 **Shikamaru: 1**

 **You can vote for other pairings as well~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkei, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, to bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **"Kurama Talking in mind"**_

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **I couldn't wait to post this so here it is! Hope its good!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **A/N at the end of the chapter! And some question answering!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Two Weeks After the Kidnapping_

After that little incident, Misaki was given a few more ANBU guards. To be honest, she hated it. I mean she got kidnapped before when she had fewer guards, so what makes a difference?

The small blonde remembered when she woke up in the hospital with a panic. She was actually going to hit someone if she wasn't told. So when the old man told her she was almost kidnapped by Iwa nin, she nearly fainted.

* * *

 _Flashback start_

 _Misaki looked around the white room. She could smell the different kinds of drugs that mixed in the air and started to panic. What the hell happened? All she could remember was watching clouds with Shikamaru, then falling asleep. So why was she in the hospital?_

 _The blonde jumped from the bed and looked down. She was wearing a hospital gown and had monitors connected to her. She was about to rip them off when the door slid open to reveal Shikamaru walking inside lazily with his hands in his pockets._

" _Oh. So you're finally awake." He said simply as he walked over to her and made her sit on the bed before he got his own chair. "How are you feeling?"_

" _I'm fine. What happened?" Misaki asked as she pulled out the monitor wires from her skin. Each one she pulled off left a little mark but nothing more._

 _Shikamaru was about to speak but the door opened again before he could._

" _I can answer that, my dear." A familiar voice said as Misaki looked up. The old Hokage stood before the two soon-to-be Genin._

" _Then answer." The blonde deadpanned at the old man. He just chuckled while Shikamaru looked at her like she had grown a tail. The Hokage's face turned serious._

" _It seems that Iaw thought they could kidnap you without us knowing." He said in a solemn tone. Misaki froze and didn't move._

" _Misaki?" Shikamaru spoke up. "Hey… Misaki…"_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

After that, Misaki found out that she was asleep for a week. And that her team was with _Pinky_ and the Uchiha. She also found out that her other teacher Mizuki had given out her information. The blonde was so pissed that after she was released from the hospital, she marched down to T &I ignoring the strange looks from the ANBU and beat the shit out of the traitor. The T&I Head, Morino Ibiki had talked to her. He was a sadistic man with scars on his face, though, somehow she found him fun to be round. There was a person named Anko as well. All that woman did was play with her hair and dress her up as a doll whenever the crazy lady caught her. Which was often.

Currently she was on her way to their little meeting at the training ground with the manorial stone.

* * *

"Where were you Baka?!" Was the first thing that Misaki heard.

"And I hate my team already." The blonde muttered as she stalked next to the Uchiha who was leaning on a pole and sat next to him.

"So where were you, Uzumaki?" Sasuke questioned, much to Sakura's irk.

"Hospital." Misaki sighed as she leaned her back on the post. "Why? Was the Uchiha worried about little old me?" She teased.

"No." He muttered but the blonde could see the slight blush stretch across his face. The Jinjchūriki giggled a little bit before Sakura started to yell.

"Don't laugh at Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired banshee screeched at the blonde. Said blonde just looked her boredom before she _growled_ at the poor girl. The pinkette squeaked before she ran to the Uchiha and latched onto him. "Sasuke-kun! Save me from that _animal_!" She cried.

Misaki just smirked at the look the Uchiha was giving her.

" _ **You're having fun. Aren't you?"**_ Kurama's deep voice rumbled in her mind. The blonde inwardly chuckled.

' _Eh~ I'm not allowed to have fun? Sakura needs to get over the Uchiha. She will get us killed.'_ Misaki snorted as she watched Sasuke try in vain to get the girl off him. He shot the blonde a glare every time their eyes connected.

" _ **Don't go overboard. You could get in trouble."**_ The old fox sighed.

' _Yeah, yeah. I know. I won't get them killed or anything. Even if they will be useless.'_ The Jinjchūriki mentally sighed as she waited for her new _sensei_ to come.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

"What is taking our sensei so long?" The raven sighed as he looked down at Misaki, who was currently ignoring him and the pinkette who kept trying to talk to the Uchiha.

"Your so right Sasuke-kun! He should learn to give us respect!" Sakura yelled as she praised the Uchiha, the hearts in her eyes only growing bigger.

Misaki, however, looked like she was choking on air. Not that Sakura noticed due to her Uchiha trance.

' _Did she really just say that a bunch of Genin should get respect from a_ Jounin _?'_ The blonde thought in disbelief just before a poof of smoke came from right in front of the three.

"Yo!" The silver haired Jounin with 75% of his face covered by a mask, gave an eye smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The pinkette screeched and pointed at the Jounin.

' _Why does his scent and hair look familiar?'_ The blonde thought for a second before she tunned back into the real world.

"Mah~, mah~. Let's just get to know each other shall we?" The Jounin said with a clap of his hands.

"Like how?" Sakura naively asked with a tilt of her head.

"Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies and Dreams." The silver haired shinobi shrugged.

"Then why don't you go first, sensei?" The pinkette asked as she took a seat next to the Uchiha (Who by now was sitting next to Misaki).

"Mm… Well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like few things and dislike other things. My hobbies… I have a few. And my dreams? I had a dream last night." Kakashi gave an eye smile while Misaki's two teammates sweatdropped.

' _Smart. Giving little information.'_ The blonde thought. The Jounin then turned his attention to Misaki.

"Alright, Blondie. Your turn." The Jounin pointed to her. The blonde snorted in annoyance at her new nickname.

"My name is Uzumaki Misaki. I like foxes, training, and reading. I dislike arrogant people, loudmouths, and people who judge others before they get to know them. My hobbies are Fūinjutsu other things you don't need to know about and my dream… Hmm… Is to boil a snake, and travel." She shrugged of the curious gazes from her teammates and the serious one from her sensei.

"Alright. How about you, boy." The Jounin pointed to the Uchiha.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies are training and learning new jutsu. And my dream is to be a good shinobi like my Aniki." Sasuke nodded at his own words while Sakura was swooning over him. Misaki had to use all her willpower so she didn't get up and walk away.

"Alright. Now, Pinky." Said pinkette gave the Jounin a weak glare before she started. Hearts started to grow in her eyes and Misaki just knew this was going to be tiring.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! My likes are…" She turned to Sasuke, "I dislike Misaki and Ino-pig!" She screamed before she went on. "My hobbies are…" She looked at the Uchiha and her blush got deeper. "My dream is…" Looked at, guess who? Sasuke! And squealed. The others just sweatdropped at her actions and Misaki really wanted to leave.

"Well then! Now that that's done! Meet me here at 6am tomorrow! We have a mission!" Kakashi said with another clap of his hands.

"What kind of mission sensei?" Sakura asked as she clasped her hands in front of her and tried to act 'cute'.

"A survival test!" The silver haired man said with a cheerful tone.

"But we did that in the academy." Sasuke spoke up. He had his 'Uchiha glare' pointed at ex-ANBU.

"Yeah, what's different about this one?" Sakura asked, she had a deep blush on her face when she realized that the Uchiha glanced at her.

"Ah! But if I tell you then you wouldn't like it!" The Jounin's cheerful tone was still there.

"Just tell us." Misaki hissed as she glared at the man. He was becoming annoying. And she really just wanted to go home and work on her new seal.

"Fine. It's a test to see if you have what it takes to be ninja." He said plainly as he used his hands with the explanation.

"What?! But what about the exam?!" Sakura yelled with a baffled look on her face. Even the Uchiha's eyes widened a little bit. Misaki however, looked unimpressed.

"That was just to weed out the weaklings." Kakashi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But!" Sakura said with her jaw on the floor.

"And there's only a 66% (A/N: I think) chance that you will pass." He said with an eye smile. Now Misaki looked like she was going to punch someone. "Good luck! Oh and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up tomorrow!" He gave a two fingered salute before he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

The three got up and went to leave before Sakura spoke to the Uchiha.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun, do you-" She started but only to be cut off.

"No." Was his plain answer.

* * *

 _In Town_

Ah! Misaki-chan!" A soft voice called out. The blonde turned to see none other than, Hyuuga Hinata. Misaki rarely talked to the girl, but when they first met, she was always stuttering until the blonde yelled at her. After that, she would often sit next to the Jinjchūriki whenever the Uchiha was brooding somewhere.

"Hinata, I thought I told you not to add _chan_ to my name?" Misaki asked with a somewhat annoyed tone. Though, whether Hinata didn't notice it or didn't care, she wouldn't know.

"Gomenasai, Misaki. But, I heard that you got on a team with Sasuke and Sakura." The bluenette gave her an apologetic smile. "I have Kiba and Shino on my team."

"Ah. I'd rather have Shino on my team or even Kiba, instead of Sakura!" The blonde hissed as she threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "All that Pinky does is squeal over the Uchiha! I bet she only became a Kunoichi is to be close to him! Sometimes I just was to slap her!" Misaki ranted while Hinata gave a sweat drop. The blonde may be a little cold but she had a _really_ short temper.

"Maybe she will get better?" The Hyuuga heiress offered.

"Doubt it." Misaki snorted.

* * *

 _The next day_

Misaki was royally pissed.

First, she didn't eat anything. Second, their blasted sensei was now _four_ hours late and counting. And third, Sakura would _not shut up_. The blonde felt like she was going to go insane. If their sensei didn't show up. She was going to kill her teammates and run.

As if kami had heard Misaki's call, their sensei appeared in a puff of smoke before them. He had his normal eye smile pasted on his face and a timer in his hand.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The pinkette yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life." The silver haired Jounin shrugged. Before Sakura could yell some more. A kunai whirled past the Jounin's face. The two soon-to-be Genin turned to look at their blonde teammate who was radiating uncontainable rage. There was even another kunai in her hand.

"I know you read _those_ kinds of books Kakashi _-san_ , just like the old Hokage, and I also know you have one with you today." She said with a sickly sweet voice with a smile to match. "I will not hesitate to _burn_ it, you bloody _pervert_." Her smile got a tad bigger when she saw the Jounin pale a little.

"A-anyways. This clock is set to noon. You have until then to get these bells." The ex-ANBU said as he held up two bells on a string.

"Eh? But Kakashi-sensei there's only two bells." Sakura pointed out. The silver haired cyclops nodded.

"Yes! Good you noticed! Only two will pass this test." The eye smile on the Jounin's face looked like a sadistic one.

"What?!" The pinkette yelled with shock written on her face. Though she didn't have time to yelled anymore because their sensei yelled,

"Ok! 3... 2... 1... Start!"

The three disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. He could see Sakura hiding in a bush below Sasuke who was hiding in a tree. The only one who was capable of actually hiding was his sensei's daughter, Misaki. He actually couldn't sense her at all. Well considering that she was trained and tested on by the strongest shinobi who left the leaf, he shouldn't be surprised.

The ex-ANBU pulled out his favorite book as slow as possible just to intimidate the Genin.

Kakashi heard a low growl from behind him and barely managed to dodge a hoard of kunai that were aiming for his face.

His sensei's daughter stood a few feet away from. Her face was twisted in rage and disgust when she looked at his little orange book. She then charged him before her left leg lashed out and missed his head by a few inches. She was fast. Her moves were precise and deadly. She had great timing from was the silver haired man could tell.

Misaki then twisted her body and threw a few senbon at him. He dodged before his hand grabbed her ankle and he tossed her. She hissed as she landed on all fours like a cat. The cyclops decided to put his book away when he saw her eyes flare to life. The ring and stars around her now white pupil spun furiously as she launched at him again. She did a sweep kick at her feet, he jumped to dodge it. Big mistake. She twisted her body upwards and landed a kick on his abdomen, sending him a few feet away from her.

Kakashi scowled. He couldn't take out his Sharingan because the Uchiha brat would get pissy. And he would _demand_ him to tell the boy how he got it. The blonde gave him a glower before her eyes turned back to normal and she retreated into the forest. Her presence already gone. She was good.

The Jounin jumped back when a large fireball came running at his face. Kakashi looked down at his shinobi pants to see a part of his pants burned. So the Uchiha has potential…

Said Uchiha burst through the trees, throwing kunai, shuriken, and senbon all at once. At least he was well prepared.

Kakashi dodged all the of weapons before the Uchiha spit out another fireball. The Jounin's hands flashed through signs as his body went into the earth.

"Left? right? Front? behind? Up?" Sasuke sounded frantic.

"Below." Kakashi gave a sadistic smirk as he burst through the ground and grabbed the Uchiha's ankles, dragging him down until he was neck deep in the ground. He snickered when he saw the boy wiggling before we went off to find Sakura.

* * *

Misaki laughed silently at the Uchiha. He was wiggling around trying to free himself, to no avail.

' _Eh~ I should help him out.'_ Misaki thought as she jumped from the tree she was in and landed in front of the boy. His head whipped up and his face twisted into a scowl.

"Hey~" She gave him a bitter sweet smile. She wasn't laughing but her eyes showed mirth.

"Get me out of here." He hissed as Misaki crouched down to get to eye level.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Before I do that, have you noticed anything fishy about this test?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Fishy?" He asked. All anger turned into curiosity.

"Yeah. I mean have you ever heard of a three man team?" She asked as he lips quirked up a little bit in a small smirk.

The look of realization made its way on the Uchiha's face. He gave a low growl before he hit his head on the dirt in front of him.

"Stupid! Underneath the Underneath!" He growled as he felt the earth start to move. His little ground prison slit open as he climbed out.

"Let's go find Sakura." Just as Misaki said that, a feminine scream pierced the air. "Well at least we know we're she is." The blonde snickered as she took off with Sasuke following her.

When the found Sakura she was passed out and mumbling about her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Man I feel bad for you." Misaki shuddered.

"Thanks…" The raven said is a creeped out tone before he walked over to the pinkette and shook her awake.

"Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette cried as she latched her arms around the poor boy's neck. Sasuke's face turned from shocked to disgusted as he pushed her off. She looked hurt by that but soon giggled it off probably thinking he was shy.

"Come on I have a plan." Misaki spoke up. Sasuke nodded and walked over to her while Sakura looked mad or jealous but followed her anyways.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. He was thoroughly disappointed in Sakura. She was supposed to be the best with Genjutsu in the academy and what he cast on her was only an E-Rank jutsu. It was sad really, on a real mission she would be dead. The pinkette would only drag down the other two if she didn't get over the Uchiha.

The Jounin had mold this over in his brain while he fake read his orange book. Though, right when he was about to turn the page, a large fireball came at him. _Again._ He dodged it of course. But then _three_ Misaki's came out from the bushes. The silver haired man got into a fighting stance as the three blondes charged at him. They did sweep kicks, jabs, and other various things. But, when he hit one, it turned to smoke.

' _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _'_ The ex-ANBU thought as he jabbed a second one and it turned it smoke. There was one left and his was about to get rid of it before kunai came raining at him. All were not aimed at his face but for his midsection and below. He didn't think anything of it as another fireball came. The blonde **Kage Bunshin** ducked and dived, while Kakashi jumped above it.

 _RIIINNNG!_

The timer went off. Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the bushes. Misaki was no wear in sight.

"Well I guess you all f-" Ge was cut off.

"Not so fast, Kakashi-sensei," A smug tone said behind him.

"I thought you were a **Kage Bunshin** …" Kakashi's visible eye widened a little. His answer was a smirk. His eye widened a little more when he saw the two bells dangling her hand. "How…?" Then he realized. "The kunai,"

"Yep! Sakura threw them and Sasuke did the fireballs." The Jounin never thought that _Misaki_ would work with a team from what he heard and from what he read in her profile.

"So who are you going to give the other bell to?" He asked as she walked over to the others.

"They both get the bells." She said as she dropped the two bells in their hands. Shocking Kakashi once more,

"And what about you? Now you can't pass." He said with a raised brow.

"Of course I can! Or I will burn _this_." She said with a sadistic smile as she pulled out his little orange book. "Pass us. Or I burn it." She said with an _overly_ cheerful voice. Kakashi felt like the world crashed down around him. His resolve up until then had turned to dust.

"Fine! You pass! Now give me my book!" He hissed. Misaki complied as she tossed the book at him, the man held it close to himself before putting it away. Her new 'teammates' were cheering. Well just Sakura.

"Good choice." Was all the blonde said as she trotted away.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope this chapter is good! Thanks for all of the reviews! So to answer some questions~**

 **kuroneko200** **: Anko will be more of a sister figure for Misaki. Sorry~**

 **HjLostDreams** **: Yes it can be Yuri pairing even if I'm not so good at it. It will however only happen if there is enough post one that female. Yakumo won't be in this so I put down TenTen hope that's ok!**

 **94** **: Sorry, no futo Mikoto!**

 **TheBeauty** **: Ah yes. The reason she was kidnapped so easily is because usually she has her ANBU guards. But as you read, they were 'gone'. Also, Kurama would've flushed out the drugs but he was also working on the layered Genjutsu that was placed on her, she would still be asleep even if he had removed the drugs and it would've wasted more time. Hope that clears that up!**

 **Pairings for Misaki:**

 **Shikamaru: 6**

 **Sasuke: 3**

 **Itachi: 2**

 **Hinata: 2**

 **TenTen: 1**

 **About Misaki's Bloodline**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Murasaki**

 **I feel I need to describe it just in case.**

 **The Kekkei Genkai that I had made up was born by the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan. The Kekkei Genkai has some properties of the Byakugan, as I said it could only see chakra points. Though what makes it close to the Sharingan is the fact that it could copy jutsus. Though, the made up bloodline is more advance, it breaks down the properties of the jutsu allowing the bloodline user to refine it and/or change it into something different. The same works for the seals. The Kekkei Genkai was forgotten when the Namikazes died out before the Uzumakis. The only survivor of the extinct Namikaze clan was Minato. And being Kushina's husband – an Uzumaki – the long lost bloodline was awakened in Misaki.**

 **See you next week! (Or maybe sooner!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkai, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, too bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **"Kurama Talking in mind"**_

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **Short Chapter sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _Five Weeks later_

Being a Genin sucks, Misaki decided. It started out with things like mowing lawns and cleaning up after the Inuzuka clan's dogs. Then they had to clean _bird shit_ off the Hokage monument, planting seeds for farmers, and other things that _civilians_ could do. Misaki so badly want to storm into the old Hokage's office and scream at him and from what she heard from Shikamaru and Hinata, they somewhat felt the same.

Currently the Genin and their Jounin sensei were walking through the forest. Misaki was holding onto a brown tabby cat that had a red ribbon in its hair, the small thing was nuzzled into her growing bosom, Sakura was holding her cheek, nursing a scratch we got from said cat, Sasuke was eyeing the cat with what looked like hate, and Kakashi was looking at the blonde with awe. Who knew she was so good with animals.

* * *

 _Flashback start_

" _Pinky in position, over."_ _Sakura's voice sounded through the walkie talkie, her voice was laced with annoyance._

" _Duck butt in position, over."_ _Sasuke's voice sounded like he was ready to commit mass murder._

" _..."_ _Misaki's voice didn't enter in the staticky conversation._

" _Blondie, do you copy? over."_ _Kakashi's voice sounded a little worried._

" _Huh? Oh, Bondie in position, over."_ _Said blonde snorted after._

" _Target spotted. A brown tabby with a red ribbon on its ear, Tora, over."_ _Sasuke said with a low growl._

 _Alright! Move in! Over."_ _The silver haired Jounin shouted as he watched the three Genin pounce on the cat. Sakura was the one to catch the demon. Though she was getting clawed in the face._

" _Sasuke-kun! Help me!" She cried. Though, Kakashi could see he was happy about it. Misaki however walked over to the girl who was on the ground trying to avoid the cat's claws at all coast._

 _The blonde made a few clicking sounds with her tongue and the tabby's head immediately shot up. Misaki gave a_ real _smile, even if it was small._

" _Come here, Tora-kun!" The blonde said in a soft voice as she stretched out her arms. The cat squirmed out of the pinkette's hands and leaped into Misaki's out stretched arms, burying its face in her bosom. It gave a loud purr as the blonde embraced the cat and stood up before walking away. Leaving a shocked Kakashi and Sasuke, and a mad Sakura._

" _Who knew she was so good with animals…" Sasuke said in awe as he followed the blonde, Sakura trailing after him. Kakashi, however only dumbly gave a nod and followed as well._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Misaki gave a small chuckle at the cat's whiskers tickled her a little. She honestly didn't know what was so bad about the cat. She saw the way Iruka had cringed when the cat's name was mentioned. Even the Hokage's brow twitched a little.

"Hey Baka, how are you do good with animals?" Sakura said through clenched teeth. Even Sasuke and Kakashi looked interested.

"My clans chakra." She spoke plainly but she had a small smile on her lips, "I found out when I was eight. Some drunk guy cornered me in an alley and some stray dog drove him off. Same thing happened a week after when I was in the forest meditating. When I came back to the real world there was a giant tiger that was wrapped around me with its head on my lap. It was really cute! Though, my trainers were… Not as lucky to have chakra like me." She gave a dark laugh at she recalled the memory. The blonde then started to scratch behind the tabby cats ear, earning a loud purr from the creature.

" _You_ have a clan?" Sakura asked with a snort, obviously thinking the blonde was lying.

"Yes. The Uzumaki clan was once a clan that specializes in seals. They had huge chakra reserves and even helped build Konohagakure(Thank you Guest for mentioning this(5/17/16)) with the Uchiha and Senju. The Uzumaki were also _related_ to the Senju. Though the clan was wiped out in the second shinobi war. Only a few survived. My mother being one, but she died the day I was born." Sasuke and Sakura had wide eyes while Kakashi was giving her a _look_. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I already know and I don't really care about it." The blonde shrugged as the team entered the Hokage's tower. The four walked in, Sasuke and Sakura not noticing the looks of shock coming from the shinobi passing them. Though, Misaki and Kakashi did. Misaki just played innocent while Kakashi let a small proud smile grace his lips under his mask.

"Old man!" Misaki called out as she slammed the Hokage's door open with her gawking teammates behind her and an indifferent Kakashi. Said old man was sitting at his desk filling out papers with Iruka behind him.

"Baka! Don't talk to the Hokage like that!" Sakura yelled and went to hit the girl, only for Tora to growl and lash out at her, cutting her hand. "Ow!" Came her squeak.

"Ah Misaki-chan! I see you caught Tora. Was it your chakra again?" He asked with a kind smile, but he looked worn and stressed.

"Yeah. But I don't know what people are talking about when they say he's a demon cat. He's pretty cute." She muttered the last part but the older shinobi could hear her as the cat let out a loud purr. Iruka looked dumbstruck while the Hokage's smile got a little bigger. "So old man, did you not realize you could use **Kage Bunshin** to get all of your papers done?" She asked as her eyes turned from slight boredom to a little mirth.

The pipe dropped from the old man's mouth as he looked at her in shock. The Hokage suddenly stood up and walked over to the blonde. Placing his hands on her shoulders. Before shouting;

"You brilliant child!"

* * *

 _Uchiha Estate_

Sasuke sighed. He was deep in thought when he walked threw the gates of the Uchiha estate. He hadn't noted the gate guards who nodded at him or his old brother who was walking towards him until his name was called.

"Sasuke."

"Huh? Oh! Hello Anik." Sasuke nodded at the older Uchiha with a small smile.

"What's on your mind Otōto?" Itachi asked as the two reached their house. The brothers proceeded to sit on the porch before Sasuke started to explain.

"Well, I told you I'm on a team with two girls right?" The older raven nodded at that, "Well, one is my stupid fangirl who can't do _anything_ and the other girl is… Strange." Sasuke said as he bit his lower lip, trying to think of any other way to explain the blonde.

"What's her name?" His elder brother asked with a emotionless face. But when you live with him as long as Sasuke had, you could see the tiny twitch of an eyebrow.

"Uzumaki Misaki." Sasuke said as he watched his brothers eyes widen a tiny bit. "Do you know her?" He asked after a pause.

"I… Met her once. When she came to Konoha for the first time. She was quite weary of me and my partner." Itachi placed his hand on his chin, trying to remember the event. Then a new, soft voice came into play.

"Oh? Are you talking about you teammates, Sasuke?" Said boy's mother asked. She was a kind women, but once you got her angry, it was hard for her to calm down.

"Yes, Kaa-san." The youngest of the Uchiha brothers nodded at his mother.

"Why don't you invite them over for dinner some time? Maybe this Saturday?" His mother smiled kindly.

"Is Tou-san ok with that?" Itachi spoke up. He was probably trying to get their mother away so the two brothers could finish their talk.

"I will go ask him now!" The raven haired women trotted into the house, a small smile on her lips. The brothers then continued their talk.

"So, what is your other teammates name?" Sasuke's brother asked, not showing as much interest as he did when he mentioned his blonde teammate.

"Haruno Sakura. A _fangirl_." The younger Uchiha said the last word with a bitter tone.

"I see… Well, what's so strange about Uzumaki-san?" His brother asked as he watched Sasuke's face turned from annoyance to confusion.

"Well, one minute she's annoyed with us and tries not to talk with us, the next she's smiling at a _cat_. It's like she hates everything but animals. _And_ she thinks she better us! She did help in the bell test but then she purposely tries to ignore us! She so confusing! She even sometimes disappears when training with us! Ugh!" Sasuke growled as he punched his hand into the floor boards.

"Please don't punch the floor boards, Sasuke." Itachi sighed. The two sat in silence until their mother came back. A smile marrying her face.

"You father said they can come. Remember, this Saturday!" Their mother smiled as she went back into the house, most likely starting on dinner.

Three more days.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Misaki looked down at the small black haired child who was attached to her left leg. Her teammates and sensei looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh, which only served to annoy the blonde further. If she was a Jounin like she _should_ be, she wouldn't have to deal with _this_!

"Hey, little brat! Let go of my leg!" The blonde hissed as she wiggled her leg up and down, boredly trying to get the child off her.

"Don't be mean to clients Misaki." Kakashi said, trying in vain to sound wise.

"Why don't you go hug that pink haired girl over there, brat?" The blonde Genin growled as the girl looked up at her with big brown doe eyes. Did she mention she hated babysitting?

"Because you're pwetty!" The dark haired girl smile brightly. Misaki felt heat rise in her cheeks but then grimaced. Children were always so honest. Sakura was fuming as she waved her hands in the air yelling;

"What's wrong with my looks?! Sasuke-kun tell that brat child that she's wrong!"

Sasuke just snorted to her behavior.

"I'm going to make something to eat." Misaki sighed. The raven haired Genin pirked up at that.

" _You_ can cook? Please! It's probably going to be poison!" Sakura snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I live on my own, Pinky. Who do you think cooks the lunch I used to bring and share with Shikamaru at the academy?" She grumbled as she stalked over to the kitchen. Walking perfectly fine even with the small four year old clinging to her left leg like a leach. She could hear Sakura's retort of; 'He was probably just being nice or just to lazy to say anything!'.

"What are you making?" The girl asked as she let go of Misaki's leg.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked with narrowed eyes. She was starting to hate this job more and more.

"I want pancakes!" The child exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"It's one in the afternoon." Misaki deadpanned. "Think of something else."

"Gwilled Chweese Sandwich!" The child jumped up and down.

"Fine, brat." The blonde sighed as she rummaged through the cabinets and fridge.

"I'm not a brat!"

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

The black haired girl was happily munching on the sandwich that Misaki had made at her dining, while her teammates and sensei ate the lunch they brought, on the living room floor- or in her sensei's case, on the couch next her.

"Hey Uzumaki, why didn't you bring lunch?" The Uchiha asked as he plopped a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"I had an apple from the kitchen." Misaki plainly answered as she rolled up the scroll she was once reading. When she put the scroll away in her thigh pouch, the child ran up to her, with crumbs all over her face.

"Can you play with me?" The girl asked as she tugged on the blondes baggy sleeve.

"No." The blonde said plainly, the girl faltered, "Go play with Pinky over there." Misaki grumbled as she got up and walked over to the dining table. She picked up the now empty plate and walked into the kitchen. She ignored Sakura's; 'You can play with me, Akarui!' And the girl-Akarui's; 'Noooo!', then the stomping of little feet to the kitchen.

Misaki nearly, _nearly_ stumbled when Akarui latched onto both of her legs.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked through clenched teeth as she narrowed her eyes at the black haired child. "Didn't I tell you to go play with Pinky?"

"I don't want though!" Akarui whined.

"Then what _do_ you want?" Misaki sighed as she pried the girl off her legs before going back to the living room. The black haired child followed her like a puppy.

"I don't know!" The child smiled. The blonde twitched as she turned to look at the child before looking at her sensei who was reading his… Book.

"Sensei… When is this job over?" Misaki hissed as she snatched the book out of his hand. Her sensei lazily looked up.

"Well that was rude. And in twenty minutes." Kakashi snatched his book back.

' _Thank you Kami!'_ The blonde mentality prayed.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes later._

 _Outside of the Hokage Tower_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she ran over to the Uchiha.

"What?" The raven grumbled as he turned to look at the pinkette. Misaki on the other hand just kept walking in the direction she and the Uchiha were going in.

"Do you… Want to go get something to eat… Or something?" Sakura asked as she fiddled with the hem of her dress… Thing. The Uchiha turned away and started down the path he and Misaki were going down, but not before saying;

"My parents want me to bring you two to dinner on Saturday. Meet me at the front gates of my compound." He sighed as the pinkette squealed before running the opposite of the path Sasuke and Misaki were going.

"She's going to mess up." The blonde said plainly. "She _is_ a fangirl."

"I know." Sasuke sighed as the two parted ways on different paths.

* * *

 _Uchiha Compound_

 _Clan Head's House_

"Did you tell your teammates about dinner on Saturday?" Sasuke's mother asked with a gentle smile. She was currently in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner with Sasuke helping her.

"Yes I did. But one of my teammates might… act out of line." Sasuke sighed as he handed his mother a cabbage.

"It's alright Sasuke. Just… make sure they aren't rude…" His mother smiled as she took the cabbage from his hand.

"I know." The younger raven sighed.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have a little more action, sorry. I had to catch up with school work so It took me a while to finish this.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker** **: Hehe! I loved that, btw!**

 **Pairings for Misaki:**

 **Shikamaru: 13**

 **Sasuke: 9**

 **Itachi: 10**

 **Hinata: 6**

 **TenTen: 3**

 **Kakashi: 1**

 **Gaara: 1**

 **Neji: 1**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkai, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, to bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **"Kurama Talking in mind"**_

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **Short Chapter sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _A five year old Misaki stared absently at the pale man in front of her. His eyes held a spark of interest in his golden eyes whenever he looked at the blonde. The man-Orochimaru, as Kabuto-sensei called him, was powerful, strong, and merciless. The fact that he decided to teach her, should be an honor. Or so he said._

" _Misaki-chan…" His voice was silky like a snake and he had the eyes to match._

" _Orochimaru-sama." Misaki bowed deeply. Not daring to look up at the pale man._

" _Today, I will teach you how to fight. Be prepared, I am not as kind as Kabuto." He motioned her to follow. She did._

 _They had traveled down a long hall before they had reached a large room. There were training dummies, logs, and various other things. Misaki had taken everything in, remembering it all. Kabuto-sensei had told her that she had a photographic memory. She had started learning to read and right just last year, along with chakra exercises. It took her three days to climb up a wall, and five to walk on water. But it all payed off in the end. Kabuto-sensei even praised her, but she had learned at the young age of three, never to show emotion so openly._

" _Let us begin, Misaki-chan. After an hour, I will put you up against a_ real _opponent. I expect you not to hold back." He spoke with narrowed eyes as he watched her nod._

" _Hai."_

* * *

An Hour Later

" _You have progressed farther than I would have originally thought. Your_ sparring _partner will be here soon." The snake like man said. He eyes were now gleaming with excitement and interest. It unnerved the young blonde._

 _To his word, another person entered the room. It was a boy. Maybe a year older than her. He was… Shirtless. And only wore torn up green trousers. He had a strange black mark on his shoulder and had a crazy grin on his face._

 _Misaki turned to Orochimaru as the boy now stood a few feet away from her. The man stepped back, a confident smirk on his face._

" _Begin."_

 _The boy charged her, his fist raised. Misaki ducked under the punch, her small size made it easier, and kneed him in the gut. The boy stumbled back but charged again, sending a sharp kick to her head, she had barely dodged it. He seemed to get fast by every punch. After a while if exchanging punches, the boy was shaking in fury. The weird mark on his neck started to spread and change his skin color to a lifeless grey. His eyes turned yellow and weird hand like wings came from his back. His hair turned blood red and his teeth got sharper._

 _The boy let out a low, animalistic laugh. He charged her again. Slashing his now claw like hands, cutting her arm slightly. Of course they instantly healed._

 _Misaki let out a growl. This boy had gotten difficult._

 _The blonde's Murasaki spun to life, something she also found out she had when she was three. She could see the boy's chakra points, though she would have to aim for a chakra point at the neck to keep him down. But she had to distract him first._

 _Misaki's hand came up in a one handed ram seal. Mentally calling out;_ **Kage Bunshin** _._

 _Two clones of the blonde appeared next to Misaki. She pointed to the boy, who looked confused, he probably didn't know anything about Ninjutsu. Her two clones charged. Sending kicks and punches from his chest and below to keep the boy away from guarding his neck and up._

 _The boy had dodged a punch from one of her clones and punched the clone back. Giving Misaki a good view of his mark, and the chakra point behind it._

 _The blonde charged. The boy looked surprised that she was running at him, probably thinking she would stay back. Before the boy could retaliate, Misaki jabbed two fingers into his chakra point at full speed. The boy dropped and turned back to normal._

 _Misaki turned when she heard clapping and footsteps coming towards her. Her back straightened up a little as she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai._

" _Good, Misaki-chan." He placed a hand on her head. She nearly winced at his cold touch. Then, he handed her a kunai. "Now kill him."_

 _Misaki's head shot up to him in confusion. She beat him didn't she? So why was he telling her to kill him?_

 _Orochimaru's eyes narrowed._

" _Kill him. He was weak. Your enemies will never show such kindness! You are not to hesitate! Kill him and prove to me that you are better!" He hissed. The blonde swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat._

 _Misaki took the kunai and twirled it in her hand before the sharp end was facing the unconscious boy. The blonde sucked in some air,_

 _The kunai went down._

* * *

Misaki woke up in a cold sweet. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in a while, usually Kurama put _most_ of the nightmares in the back of her mind… How she wished he could just get rid of them. But of course, it was her mind, and he didn't have much leeway. There were always a few that crept up in her.

The blonde looked at her clock. 6:52 am.

She would skip training. She had never skipped training before, sure she would sometimes leave during the middle of it, but she would at least show up.

But with a nightmare like that one. She just didn't have the energy. However, Misaki did push open her window. Just for some cold air.

The blonde pulled her covers over her head. She need to drown in her thoughts for now.

* * *

Kakashi had arrived at his normal time. Three hours late. He blankly ignored Sakura's yell of; 'Your late!' Like usual. The pinkette was standing next to the Uchiha, who was leaning on a tree. Though, he noted that Misaki wasn't there. Now he knew she would skip out right in the middle of training, but she at _least_ showed her face for a couple of minutes.

"Where is Misaki?" He sighed when she saw Sakura's smug smirk and turned up chin.

"Ha! She probably couldn't handle being a shinobi and quit!" She snorted out a laugh. Inwardly, Kakashi rolled his eyes and he was betting Sasuke did too.

"I'll go check her apartment…" Sasuke and Sakura perked up at that.

"You know where she lives?" Sasuke asked with slightly wide eyes.

"I know where all of you live. I even talked to your guy's parents. But since Misaki doesn't have parents… I had to talk to the Hokage…" He then left in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

Kakashi sighed when he reappeared on top of Misaki's roof. When would Sakura learn that Misaki was different from her? That she wasn't a pampered little girl like Sakura was?

The Jounin dropped down on to Misaki's, surprisingly, open window. It was her bedroom window. And the lump under the covers were definitely an indication that she was here. He lowered himself into a crouch position.

"Misaki." The ex-ANBU spoke up with a slight cough.

"Leave me alone." She hissed

"Why aren't you at training?" He placed his elbow on his thigh and rested his head on his hand. His lone eye narrowing.

"I don't want to." Misaki sighed as she shifted in her bed.

"And why is that?" His lone eye narrowed.

"Why do you care?" She popped her head out of the covers. She looked worn and pale, Kakashi was starting to get worried.

"I'm your sensei. Now tell me." His voice got dangerously low.

"It was a nightmare now leave me alone. I'll be fine tomorrow." She growled as she sat up and put him out of the window before closing it.

' _I'll tell Hokage-sama later'_ Kakashi started back to his other two Genin.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Misaki sighed as she leaned against a tree near the Uchiha compound gates, waiting for her pink haired teammate to show up. Today was the day that she and Sakura would meet Sasuke's parents. She had met Fugaku-sama a few times when she was sent to council meetings with the old man. The civilian council didn't seem very… Fond of her. She couldn't care less really.

The blonde started to walk over to the pinkette, who was warring her normal clothes, but they were shiny. Probably some cheap silk. Misaki wore her normal clothes but there were smoother and easier to move in. Her top grey-blue shirt was a little different however. It was the same, with its long baggy sleeves, but the top was cut so it was hanging off her shoulders -she had her long sleeve fishnet shirt under it- and around we her torso was a little tighter, showing of her generous curves and bust. (She was going to wear this all the time now… It _was_ comfortable)

"Pinky." The blonde said in a monotone voice. She was only looking forward to talking to Fugaku. He was wise and she actually enjoyed hearing his theories, of course she had only talked to him about it the few times when they were in the Hokage's office together.

"Try _not_ to mess up please." The two turned to see Sasuke walking up to them with some tall teen behind him. Misaki gave the teen no interest.

Sakura gave Misaki a glare like _she_ was going to mess up.

"Mm… I will most likely just talk to Fugaku-sama. His theories are quite interesting." The blonde said with a rare smile on her lips. That _snake_ had trained her in more than simple battle techniques. Surprisingly, she had a knack for politics and would often be taken to negotiations.

"You know Tou-san?" The teen behind Sasuke spoke up, his eyebrow quirked.

"Yes. I often see him at council meetings, when the old man drags me there. Idiotic civilians." She whispered the last part to herself as the two Uchihas motioned the two girls to follow. They did.

" _ **You just**_ **had** _ **to walk into the hornet's nest didn't you?"**_ Kurama's voice rumbled in her mind.

' _Eh? Who cares, if they try anything, I'll snap them like twigs._ ' She gave him a mental image with an Uchiha with his Sharingan activated, twitching due to his bent back. Which was in a right angle.

Kurama's booming laughter continued till the four reached the Uchiha Head's household. Almost immediately a dark haired woman came out of the house.

"Kaa-san." Sasuke greeted.

"Come in please!" She gave a cheery smile before she turned to the two Uchiha boys, "Sasuke, Itachi please go set up the table." The two boys nodded and left, probably, to the kitchen.

Then, the clan head himself came down the stairs. Misaki felt a small smile twitch onto her lips.

"Hello, Fugaku-sama." The small blonde bowed to the tall man who was looking down at her with interest in his eyes. Sakura had hurriedly bowed as well, but Misaki could tell he held no interest for her.

"Hello, Misaki-san." He gave a slight twitch of the head, but Misaki knew he was -she dare say- excited. "Any new theories today?" He asked as his lips twitched when Misaki's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I had created a Katon Jutsu called; **'Katon: Sōtōryū no Jutsu'** It took me four weeks and 8,000 **Kage Bunshin** but it works better than I expected now. However, I would classify it as a A-rank Jutsu due to the chakra usage." She used her index finger to scratch her whiskered cheek.

"Oh. Interesting, 'Double Headed Dragon'? Maybe you could show my sons and me after dinner?" He queried, he looked very interested in a new Katon Jutsu and Misaki would give him just that, but, he'd have to put it under her name. However, she knew that he knew that.

"Of course Fugaku-sama," Just as she said that, the two Uchiha heirs came back, both of them holding two plates each. Sakura looked like she was in heaven at the moment. Sasuke's mother then came into view with two plates of her own.

The group of six sat at the table. Their night continuing as planned.

* * *

Itachi watched the blonde discreetly; he had no idea that his father knew her. He never spoke of her. He knew she went to council meetings due to her… Status, often times he would be her guard and he knew that she knew he was there.

The Uchiha heir watched as the small blonde child walked along the water to the middle of the lake. Once there, the girl raised both of her hands and flashed through a series of signs.

Dog, Dragon, Snake, Boar, and a modified Tiger sign.

The blonde's hard shot up at the sky as a string of fire came from her mouth. The fire formed into a two headed dragon, the heads curling around each other's before both heads shot fire out of its mouth as it disappeared.

Itachi heard a growl from his left as he turned to see Sasuke glare at her. He looked ready to march over to her and yell at her, most likely because he thought he was better. The raven then turned to the clan head and was surprised to see that his father's eyes had widened at least half a centimeter, which, was a lot for the usually stoic man. He only look this surprised when Shisui had almost 'teleported' to three different areas.

Well that was before he went MIA…

Itachi had snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps on water come closer. The blonde had smiled at his father before handing him a scroll. He took it generously as the two shook hands.

To be able to make her, own Jutsu at such a young age… What _exactly_ had she been through?

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Mission Office_

Misaki _seriously_ wanted to better mission, she could not handle it anymore! The babysitting was the last straw! So when the Old Man Hokage started to list off D-Rank jobs, she lost it.

"No!" Everyone looked surprised at her outburst, "I refuse to do stupid D-Ranks! No more babysitting, no more weeds, just no! How can we work up the stupid ranks if all we do is work that _civilians_ can do?!" She panted a little as Iruka started to give her a lecture, only to be cut off by the Hokage.

"Fine." The Old Man said as he handed her a scroll with the title C-Rank on top. Misaki inwardly smiled as she watch Iruka practically deflate.

"B-but Hokage-sama-!" He was cut off.

"Are you questioning my judgment Iruka?" The old Hokage turned to look at the young academy teacher.

"N-no sir." Iruka sighed.

"Good. Send Tazuna in!" The Hokage called out as the door to the office open to show a drunk old man with a bottle of sake in his right hand.

"What is this?!" The man-Tazuna yelled. "You expect _them_ to protect me?! Look at that short one!" He pointed at Misaki.

" _Pardon_?" The blonde said with a sickly sweet voice as she pulled out three kunai. She was about to throw them but a fast hand that clamped on her shoulder from her sensei made her stop.

"Maah, Maah, Misaki. You can't kill your clients." He sighed as he looked from her to their client. "And I am a Jounin, I will be more than enough to protect you." He then turned to the other two. "Meet me at the front gate in an hour."

Misaki snorted under her breath at that, which earned to a one eyed glare from her sensei. Before, he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

 _Village Gates_

 _An Hour Later_

Misaki kicked a rock as she stood outside of the village gates, she was already ready for Kakashi to be late. It seemed like her teammates were too.

So when Tazuna asked them how long their sensei would take, all three grimaced. Misaki was the first to speak.

"We'll be here for a while old man so get comfy." She had told him passively.

"You three have no faith in me." Said three whirled around to face their pouting sensei. Sakura's jaw dropped and the Uchiha's eyes widened slightly. Misaki just narrowed her eyes at the Jounin.

"Who are you? Your not our sensei. He's _always_ at _least_ three hours late." Misaki stated with both her arms crossed over her chest. Though, her voice sounded teasing.

"Let's just go." He sighed.

The five set off. Unsuspecting of the coming danger.

* * *

 **Yeah… you know how I said I was going to update sooner? Yeah I lied. No excuses sorry! And I also didn't add the action so that will be next chapter, well at least we know Shisui isn't in the clan. Can you guess where he will show up? ;D**

 **Misaki's Pairing:**

 **Shikamaru: 17**

 **Itachi: 15**

 **Sasuke: 13**

 **Hinata: 6**

 **TenTen: 3**

 **Kakashi: 1**

 **Gaara: 1**

 **Neji: 1**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hehehe… Well um you see… I know I said I would post earlier but… well you see, my mom ended up getting super sick and she went to the ER and everything. So I visited the five days that she was there. I also had a tiny bit of writers block but managed to come over it. Sorry guys, I was even planning on doing a mother's day thing but I can't now. I'll do a side story about Konohamaru though! Hehe~! (I might post it in a few hours or a day at most) I will try to post another chapter this week to though!**

 **Onto the story~!**

 **Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkai, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, to bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **"Kurama Talking in mind"**_

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **Short Chapter sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Misaki twitched. This was _boring_. She honestly rather go on missions for that _snake_ then do this kind of thing. It was hot, they had to go slow for Tazuna, and Sakura _wouldn't stop complaining_.

She was about to snap at the girl and tell her to _shut up_ , but she saw the _puddle_ on a _hot_ day and kept quiet. What kind of idiot would think there should be a _puddle_ on a _sunny_ day? When it hadn't rained for a few weeks,

A smirk formed on Misaki's lips. It was an B-Rank Genjutsu. She might be able to fight a _strong_ an opponent for once.

The blonde had noticed how Sasuke and Sakura were oblivious to the danger. Kakashi seemed to know, but didn't show it. Or at least she hoped he noticed, with his face in that book, she could never tell.

The five passed the puddle. Almost as soon as they passed, two missing nin emerged from it.

chains wrapped around Kakashi's torso, tearing him to shreds. Sakura cried out in shock, thinking he was dead. Misaki however, knew he had used **Kawarimi**.

"One down," One of the nuke nin said with a gruff voice. He then charged at Misaki, his intent clear. While the other nin, charged at Sakura, and Tazuna.

When he swung his chain, Misaki ducked under it and charged at him. The man was caught off guard as the blonde rammed her knee into his temple. Misaki whipped out a kunai and went to strike his neck, but was stopped when someone grabbed her hand.

Surprised, Misaki whirled around to see her sensei, who was giving her a hard look.

Reluctantly putting her kunai away and stepping back from the now unconscious man, Misaki stalked back to her teammates. Sasuke was giving her a strange look, while Sakura was shaking a little. This was the life of a ninja! Why the hell did she freeze?! And she's shaking when the Uchiha saved her?! Useless!

"Sasuke, Sakura, you two tie up the missing nin. I need to talk to Misaki." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

The silver haired Jounin led the blonde off to the side in the forest. Once away, her sensei narrowed his lone eye at her.

"Yes, Sensei?" The blonde sighed as she crossed his arms under her bosom.

"You were going to kill him." It wasn't a question.

"He was the enemy." She was _supposed_ to kill him. Right? He was weaker wasn't he? And he _had_ tried to kill her.

"How old?" The man sighed.

"Excuse me?" She asked, unsure about what he was getting at.

"You were going to kill him without hesitation. Obviously you have killed before. So, how old?" His tone was serious and his lone eye had narrowed further.

' _This is seriously bothering me. His scent and hair look familiar, but I can't place his face anywhere!'_ Misaki thought, frustrated. She was about to answer him when it hit her. The Dog masked man was him! How could she not see it?! The same silver and unruly hair! The stupid dog scent! Ugh! Oh she was going to have fun with this.

A smirk was struggling to make its way on her face, but she held it down.

"Ah but you could ask the Old Hokage, I had to tell him _everything_ , but if you really want to know, I was five." She sighed as she recalled the memory and the dream she had just a few days ago. She shook her head lightly before she turned away. "Well, best be going back to the team, _Dog-san._ " She emphasized the name.

Misaki could almost _feel_ his shock, but she knew this was going to happen one day, so she shrugged it off.

* * *

He was so screwed. So totally screwed! She wasn't supposed to know he was the Dog masked ANBU! At least she didn't know it was _he_ who saved her. The Hokage was not going to be happy...

For now, he would have to focus on the mission at hand.

When the two returned to the group, he was pleased to see the two Chunin rank nukenin tied up. But disappointed to see Sakura still shaking. She was a shinobi for Kami's sake! This was the real world!

Kakashi sighed before he turned to Tazuna - who was looking at the two nukenin worriedly.

"These two are Chunin rank missing nin, the 'Demon Brothers'. Tazuna, care to explain?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone as his lone eye crinkled up in a smile.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"It seems that your two ninjas failed." A snotty voice stated in the was hard to see him, but you could tell that he was short and fat, with spiky white-grey hair.

"Pah! The old man hired shinobi, I'll take care of the nuances myself!" A taller figure growled out. "For if not, then my name isn't Zabuza Momochi!"

* * *

After the old drunks sap story about Gatō and how his family would hate Konoha, Misaki spoke up.

"For Kami's sake! We'll help you! Right, Sasuke, _Sakura_?" She stressed the pinkette's name.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted in agreement and he too, turned his gaze to the pinkette.

"Well… If Sasuke-kun will…" With that statement, Misaki never felt so inclined to beat her into understanding that she needed to take the shinobi world seriously!

"Alright. Then it's settled, we will continue the mission. But," Kakashi paused, "The next missing nin we come upon… Could be at _least_ a Jounin." The silver haired man stared at them intensely.

Misaki nodded, the Uchiha did as well.

The two Genin turned to Sakura, who squeaked in surprise, and bore their eyes into her till she gave a weak nod. Content with that, Misaki turned back to the ex-ANBU.

"Alright. But we should at least warn Hokage-sama about this." Kakashi stated, it was clear that he was going to do it anyways.

After their sensei had finished the report, he had summoned a dog – a pug named Pakkun, she remembered vaguely - to take it to the old Hokage. Then, the five set off.

* * *

Misaki seriously had to compliment the old man. His bridge was huge! And it looked extremely sturdy.

"Nice bridge old man." The blonde commented and the said man's chest swelled in pride.

"Well of course it is! If it wasn't then I would be Tazuna the Amazing Bridge Builder!" Tazuna exclaimed smugly and Misaki was starting to regret praising him.

"Tch. Whatever you old drunk." The Jinjchūriki grumbled as the boat stopped.

"Sorry, but this is as far a as I can't take you." The boat man bowed slightly as the group got off.

Tazuna said his thanks before the man turned on the motor for the boat and rode away into the mist.

The group continued down the path to the bride.

Misaki paused as her ears twitched. Taking out a kunai and ignoring the banshee, the blonde launched the sharp weapon into the bushes.

"What are you doing Baka?!" Sakura cried. Misaki ignored her as she went into the pushes and lifted up a scared shitless white rabbit.

"Ah… I'm sorry little Usagi." The blonde said as she cuddle the creature into her chest. The rabbit seemed to calm down a little.

" _ **Oi! Kit! Look at its damn fur color will ya? That rabbit should be brown!"**_ Kurama called out in her mind. Misaki was about to say something, but stopped when her sensei beat her to it.

"GET DOWN!" He called as he dragged Tazuna to the ground. Misaki hit the floor in a pushup position as a loud whizzing sound went over her head.

When the five got up, they could see a large sword embedded in a tree.

' _That was close… I didn't even see it happen… I need to work on that.'_ Misaki thought as she turned to face the enemy, she barely registered her sensei speaking, but caught what he said.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist…" The silver haired man said in a solemn tone as the said man retrieved his sword.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat ninja." The man gave a dark chuckle, "Why it's _such_ a honor that Kakashi of the Sharingan knows little old me."

"Sharingan?" Misaki heard the Uchiha whisper.

Their sensei then turned to the Genin, a dead serious look in his lone eye.

"Your three stay back and guard Tazuna! I will deal with Zabuza!" He called out before he turned back to face the nuke nin. The mist seemed to get thicker at his statement.

"But I-!" Misaki was cut off. She wanted to fight too! She could help him!

"No! You are to guard Tazuna!" Kakashi called out. The blonde could see him lifting up his hiate and felt the Killing Intent get stronger.

The Jinjchūriki saw Sasuke lift a kunai to his own throat and almost instantly, their sensei snapped at him.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha froze. "Don't worry. I won't let my comrades die!" At that, Sasuke lowered his kunai.

" _There are eight choices."_ The mist got thicker and Zabuza's low voice ringed through it. _"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Heart, and Kidneys… Which should I go after first?"_

Suddenly, the nuke swords man appeared in the middle of the group, he sword aimed at Tazuna.

Almost instinctively, Misaki whipped out a kunai and blocked the massive sword. Though, it had pushed her back a little.

The blonde noticed her mistake as Zabuza's eyes widened in… _was that realization?_ Sasuke had taken the chance to stab a kunai into his leg, however, the nuke nin collapsed into a puddle of water.

' _Ch! Mizu Bunshin!'_ The Jinjchūriki growled as she whirled back around to where Zabuza was now - or still - standing.

"I know who you are, blondie." He spoke in a low tone as he pointed his sword at her. Kakashi had jumped in front of the blonde with his arm out, in a protective stance. Misaki looked calm; however, she was panicking on the inside.

' _W-what is he talking about?! I_ know _the bingo books have no pictures of me..! Unless… that_ snake _!'_

"The Bloody Fox, you used to be the monster of Oto… Hehehe… You got quite the reward on your head girly. Your number one on the most wanted list, and your wanted alive… Hehehe," The blonde's eyes widened and she felt Sakura gasp, while Sasuke stiffened. "You got 400,000,000 ryo on your head, the bingo book says you took out a village for just seeing your face, too back they still got the picture… Heheha!" The swordsman laughed as he slugged his. Sword over his shoulder. Misaki's sensei took the chances for charged at the man in blurry speed.

"What was he talking about, Uzumaki?" Sasuke hissed from behind her and she vaguely noticed Sakura nod with his question.

Snapping her head back to look at the two of them, Misaki snarled. "I don't have to tell either of you. You two who know _nothing_ of a shinobi's life. Now be on guard!"

The blonde then turned back to the battle.

Sword and kunai clashed over and over until Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other, both of their hands going through signs with speed. Both then shouted out.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Two water dragons shot out from the water and charged each other. The dragons clashed and then burst, water dropped as if it were rain.

Misaki could barely see through the mist, but she did notice Zabuza swing at the silver haired Jounin.

Misaki's eyes spun to life as she looked at the ocean(?) water. There was chakra infused into it, and Kakashi was just about to land on the water.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei!" She shouted. But it was too late.

 **"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!"** Zabuza yelled. Almost instantly, water surrounded Kakashi. Entrapping him in a large water sphere.

Their sensei was trapped.

They were on their own.

* * *

 **Misaki's Pairing:**

 **Shikamaru: 23**

 **Itachi: 28 (Lot of people like Itachi huh?)**

 **Sasuke: 14**

 **Hinata: 6**

 **TenTen: 3**

 **Kakashi: 1**

 **Gaara: 1**

 **Neji: 1**

 **Kankuro: 1**

 **Harem – TenTen/Hinata/Shikamaru: 1**

 **Harem - Sasuke/Itachi: 2**

 **Letting you know now that I'm not so good at Harems!**


	8. Side Story 1! Konohamaru!

**Updated due to the mess ups I had with the Hokage title and such!**

 **(5/17/16)**

 **Summary:** Misaki was taken as a baby by Orochimaru and trained and tested on. For ten years she perfected the long lost Kekkei Genkai, called Murasaki. Found and rescued by ANBU, Misaki must learn to trust and learn teamwork, but having a fangirl, a boy who thinks he's royalty, and a lazy teacher can she really do it? However, things go from good, to bad, to worse when she finds out that Iwa and an organization called the Akatsuki are after her. Not to mention she still has to look out for Orochimaru!

 **Warning:** No Uchiha Massacre, Fem!Naruto(Misaki), Bloodline!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Good-ish!Sasuke, and Good!Kurama

 **Pairings:** None yet! Vote please!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **"Kurama Talking in mind"**_

 **"Kurama talking in real world"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be so stupid and Naive.**

 **Short Chapters for a little bit sorry!**

* * *

 **Side Story! Konohamaru!**

Misaki sighed as she help the old Shondaime with his paperwork. Who in their right mind would want this job? There were _stacks_ of paperwork!

Just when Misaki got up from her seat on the couch and went to give the work she finished, the office door slammed open. A small brown spiky haired boy with a… Helmet thing… And a large scarf ran at the Old Hokage with a wooden kunai, though… Before he made it, he tripped over his own scarf and landed face first one the floor.

Almost instantly, the boy jumped up. He looked around till he spotted Misaki, who was completely ignoring him, and handing the Sandaime a stack of papers.

"Don't ignore me!" The scarf boy yelled in rage.

"What do you want brat?" The blonde Jinjchūriki sighed as she turned to look at the kid, the Old Man had already taken the papers from her and was watching him as well.

"I'm not a brat! And you tripped me! I'm the grandson of the great Sandaime Hokage! So apologize!" The brat stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look proud.

" _Excuse me_?" Misaki said in a sickly sweet voice as she lifted the boy off the ground by his shirt. However, before the boy could say anything, a shinobi burst through the door. He was a tall-ish man with dark round shades on his face. He had a black bandana thing that covered the top of his head with the leaf symbol on a metal plate.

" _You!_ Put the Honorable Grandson down!" The man yelled. The Genin snorted and looked down at the kid, who had a shit eating smirk on his face, and smashed her fist into his head, only hard enough to leave a large bump, and dropped him on the ground

"Tch. Like I care about honor shit. This little brat has done nothing for any kind of honor." She snorted as she trailed off to the window, however, she stopped and turned to the old Hokage. "By the way, next time you call me here to do paperwork… At least buy me some food." She said bluntly before jumping out the window and down onto a rooftop below. She vaguely heard the glasses man yelling something about the 'Honorable Grandson', 'Shortcuts', and the Hokage's sigh of 'Ebisu' as she headed to a nearby Training field to train by herself.

* * *

Misaki sighed as she turned to look at the bush that was _moving_ closer towards her.

"Oi, brat. You're not very good at hiding. A _bush doesn't move_." The blonde sighed as she promptly kicked the bush off the boy.

"Ha! So you saw through my disguise huh?! Well then you're better than I thought!" The boy jumped up and crossed his arms over his chest, again.

"Whatever brat. What do you want." The Jinjchūriki snorted as she watched his face twist into anger.

"My name is Konohamaru! Not brat! And I'm here to make you the future wife of the next Hokage!" He said proudly.

"Not in you life, brat." She deadpanned and the boy face planted on the ground. "Besides, why would I want to marry someone who only takes short cuts? I heard your teacher, umm Ebisu? Talking about it. You should work hard with your own power." The blonde sighed as she started to walk off. "See you around, Konohamaru." She gave him a ghost of a smile.

Misaki, however, had dread fill her gut.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

 _Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at his ANBU team-Team Ro.

They had reported a mysterious earthquake from an apartment. They had reported that they didn't know what the cause was and that they would take care of it. So, just when he was about to send them off, his office door slammed open and a rush of Killing Intent came into the room. Making all ANBU alert. They had calm down though, at an… Unusual sight…

Misaki stood in the doorway of his office. Her hair was lashing wildly behind her that eerily reminded the Old Hokage of a redheaded Uzumaki women. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes however. She wore a big orange wool sweater with the neck opening showing her left shoulder. The blonde also had running shorts on that barely peaked out from under the large sweater. She was also barefoot and her clothes had burn spots on it. Even her face had dirt smeared on it, along with her legs.

The blonde then tossed him something that he recognized as his grandson, who was beat up, covered in black spots and mud. He was also unconscious.

"Next time that Ebisu guy gives this brat a explosion tag. _I will bury him_. Your little brat grandson put an _explosion tag_ on my _door_." She said with a sickly sweet smile as the air in the room grew colder. "You're paying for the damage, Old Man." She all but hissed.

Then, one ANBU made the mistake of chuckling. It was Tiger - Or known to him as Yamato Tenzo.

In the blink of an eye, the young man was falling out the window, with the blonde smiling down at him in that 'I will kill you if you tell anyone' smile.

Why did Konohamaru have to blow up her apartment?

* * *

 **Yay! Look I'm somewhat one time! You guys proud of me? :D (This is a _very_ short chapter I know sorry ;~;)**

 **Misaki's Pairing:**

 **Shikamaru: 24**

 **Itachi: 34**

 **Sasuke: 16**

 **Hinata: 6**

 **TenTen: 3**

 **Kakashi: 1**

 **Gaara: 1**

 **Neji: 1**

 **Kankuro: 1**

 **Harem – TenTen/Hinata/Shikamaru: 1**

 **Harem - Sasuke/Itachi: 2**

 **Letting you know now that I'm not so good at Harems!**

 **Poll will end with the next next chapter! (Chapter 9)**


	9. End Of This Fic

So um... Yeah, I know I've been gone a lot but I have decided to give up on this story and to anyone who wants to use it or adopt it is welcome to it! No need to message or anything just take it!

I got into Harry Potter now and I have been working on a story so I really have no more interest in Naruto. So sorry every! *Bows goodbye and runs away*


End file.
